Turning
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: 13 year old Ginevra Weasley never thought she'd be sent back in time by a worried Dumbledore. No, she thought her 3rd year at Hogwarts would be spent watching Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tourniment; instead she must figure out a certain Riddle. *eventual T/G*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: Chapter 1**_

* * *

I don't know what got them so interested in asking me about my dreams. Maybe it was the revival of the Death Eaters during the Quidditch World Cup, maybe it was just the way I was behaving in class (did I zone out more than usual?- I'm not really sure). Although I must admit the nightmares started up again soon after the World Cup incident, but I never was one to speak of my nightmares.  
After _his _diary, I had learned to keep certain things secret, and I knew it was a habit I really should break. I only kept my mouth shut because the teenage incarnation of You-Know-Who taught me that it was best. Of course, he only did this to protect himself and to damage me. So I of course kept my mouth shut, but always thought of those horrible dreams in which I was face to face with _him _again, laid out on a cold damp stone floor. I shuddered at the dream... memory... of him crouched over me, that smug look on his handsome face.

Then again, I guess the young You-Know-Who hadn't been the only one to help shape my belief system on these things. I was also the youngest of 7. My 6 older brothers had all taught me early on that I would be wise to keep secrets for them. Fred and George depended upon me the most for this. It was expected that I keep my mouth shut and not go running off to tattle-tale on anyone.

After the diary happened, I had the nightmares often. It was then expected that my mind would be haunted each time I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into a dream world. Snape had been surprising helpful in helping me face this, as he would confide in me that he'd also dealt with _him _and the nightmares associated with the dark wizard. But after the passing of time, I didn't want to open up to Snape, or Dumbledore for that matter. I thought it was more mature to bottle these things up. But of course, Albus Dumbledore seemed to know all that went on in his school, and easily could tell if something was off with a student, thus him sending me a letter hinting that he knew the nightmares were back.

Of course I would remember that moment well. Professor Snape had held me back after Potions, then escorted me up to the Headmasters Office. The password had been Acid Pop, and I had to hold in a snicker as I remembered my brother Ronald being tricked into trying to consume one.  
Upon entry into the cozy office, Professor Dumbledore waved a hand towards a chair that was placed in front of his desk. I plopped myself down in one of the large plush chairs, then taken a lemon drop from a glass container that the old wizard pushed towards me. I looked around the room at the different Portraits which all proudly displayed past Head Masters. Then I smiled at Fawkes the Phoenix, one of my Chamber of Secrets saviors.

Professor's Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Moody soon entered the Head Masters office, all walking over to where Snape had placed himself. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, seeming to be annoyed by the intrusion of the other teachers. Then my parents showed up.  
That's when I felt the confusion really rise within me. They looked upset...very upset. Dad was holding mum's hand, and she looked close to tears. I hadn't seen either of them look this way since they'd been summoned to the School in my first year.  
My mother took the seat beside me, while my father opted to stand between us, still holding my mothers hand, along with placing his other hand firmly on my right shoulder.

"Albus, you realize she's all I ever wanted, my only daughter. I waited so long for her..." Mum said tearing up. The professors around the room gave her sad glances, Professor Sprout even conjuring up a handkerchief, then walking over and handing it to her. Professor Snape looked as indifferent as always (at least one thing was normal in this bloody room), I looked back to Professor Dumbledore and noticed him holding the glass container filled with lemon drops out again. My parents both quickly denied the candy, but I politely took another one, hoping more of the candy would help with my nerves.

"Um...what's going on?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I then popped the candy in my mouth. My lips puckered... maybe it had been a bad idea to accept another of the candies.

"Miss Weasley... Ginny. We have reason to believe that Mr. Riddle-" I winced "-is back. There haven't been any signs per-say, but the fact the Death Eaters got together this summer, and the fact you and Mr. Potter have been having dreams of Tom-" I knew I shouldn't have said anything "-it's a very bad sign for us. It was between you and Harry, but I daresay with the Tri-Wizard Tournament we can not risk involving him."

Mum managed to clutch me closer to her, dad was close to breaking my hand... my blood probably wasn't even circulating through my hand at this point.  
"There must be another way, Albus." Dad said sadly. "Surely you can send someone else."

"Believe me Arthur, Molly... I have thought of everything, it pain's me to have to even involve your daughter. Ginny and Harry are the only ones who have really ever dealt with him. The only ones who I could even rely on. Ginny is also a tad bit older now and I dare say she knows the risks..."

"Risks?" I asked. I looked to each parent. I wasn't liking this very much. Not at all. I was threw with risks, first year had taught me enough. I'd done my best to follow the rules since then, and stayed clear of anything majorly risky.

"We need Harry in the present if we want to defeat Tom." Professor Dumbledore said. I looked at him confused and saw the discomfort on all the other professors faces. "But I believe it might be wise to send you, Ginny, to the past when Mr. Riddle was young. Believe it or not, there was a time where Tom had a chance."

My eyes went wise and my jaw dropped open, allowing the lemon drop to fall out and onto my lap. He couldn't be serious. Tom Marvolo Riddle never had a chance. He was a lost cause. I couldn't imagine why Dumbledore thought I could even have any influence on the monster.

"I wish things could be different Miss Weasley, but this seems like a very good way to weaken Tom in the present. You know much about Mr. Riddle that others don't. He made sure to earn your trust once, now it's your turn to make him earn yours. Just think, you'll be about the same age this time, and you'll have the upper hand. He was a very privet youth, and made sure not to divulge anything of his background. But from the things you told me after the Chamber of Secret's incident, I am certain that you'll be able to do what others can't!"

I stared at the old wizard in front of me. I couldn't fathom how he was considered the wisest wizard alive. At this moment he sounded bloody bonkers.

"You wont be sent to the school right away, I've already made the proper arrangements."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know what these _'proper arrangements' _were.

"Plans have already been made; You'll be taking my personal time turner, Miss Weasley. Contact has been made with your Grandparents, they're who you'll be staying with. Ah, your Weasley grandparents." I smiled despite myself, it would be interesting to see them in their youth; to see them alive. They must have just gotten married at that point, I realized. Then the fear crept in. Time Turners weren't something to be played with. They were dangerous, Albus Dumbledore should defiantly know this. Who knew the kind of damage I'd do? What if... no, I couldn't voice it, shouldn't think it. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't send me away from my family and friends willingly, only for me to get permanently stuck in the past, right?

"You will be looked after, and your studies will continue. If anything you'll have an advantage as you'll be ahead in some classes. Some classes then are a little behind in there teachings compared to now. You'll of course have more knowledge on some subjects as well, as things have changed, though I'd kindly ask of you not to mention anything that isn't in a text book." Dumbledore adjusted his half moon glasses, and gave me an expectant look. I nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry to say that I can not give you a choice in this matter, Ginny. This must be done. The fate of the wizarding world could very well depend on this!"

I felt my heart clench, and then I felt sick. Now I knew how Harry must feel every single day of his life. How could anyone expect a 13 year old to have such a huge weight placed onto their shoulders? I looked at my dad, then mum. They were just as pale as I was, and dad was standing stiff as a board. It looked like both my parents were holding back tears, and biting their tongues. I could imagine mum being about ready to blast the old wizard for saying that last thing to me.

Then I asked the question I'd been scared to ask, the one that everyone in the room was most likely wondering. "When will I get to come back?"

The room stayed silent for a long while after the words escaped my mouth. I didn't like that at all. I expectantly watched the Head Masters face, then saw a hesidant look overcome it, before finally an answer came. "I'll keep in touch as best as I can. In three days you are to come to my office. There will be a school trunk with all the supplies you'll need, some old currency for spending. You're going to need a new wand as well."

I frowned. I really didn't like the sound of this now.

"Our cover story will be that you've come down with a case of Dragon Pox, thus your parents taking you out of school. To make things more convincing, Severus has brewed a potion that you are to drink immediately, you won't really be ill Miss Weasley, but you'll start showing signs of the illness. In two days Madame Pomfrey will insist you be taken to the Infirmary, then your parents will escort you to my office on the third day. We'll be giving you the reverse potion and get you ready that morning. Then you can say your goodbyes, and we'll send you off."

I nodded. Maybe I'd fallen into another dimension where I was the equivalence of Harry Potter. Harry... I'd be missing him in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'd been so excited about it... of course my luck would be against me.

"I understand professor." I sighed.

Then Snape pulled a tiny vial out of one of his many pockets, and carefully took the glass stopper from the top. He walked over to me then waited for my parents to let me go as he moved the vial around letting the potion stir.  
It was a bright smokey looking purple, and I could just tell that it would taste nasty.

"I advise you hold your nose as you drink this, girl." Snape said handing me the vial. "Make sure to drink it slowly."

I listened knowing I'd be a fool not too... I might not have liked Snape but he did hold the title of Potion's Master, he surely knew best.

It was difficult to consume the vile potion slowly. I gagged, even though I'd held my nose tightly. This certainly wasn't a walk in the park, and I could only hope that this nasty potion wasn't the starting indicator of how horrible this '_mission_' (or should I say '_suicide mission_') would be.

* * *

I've been working on this story, and another project for the last 3 months. I'm proud to say that I've gotten over 10,000 words written on this Gin n Tonic, which translates into 7 or 8 chapters. The story is still in progress, no where near completion, but I figured that at the point I'm at, I could get this up here and see if it's well received or not. I would love to hear what anyone has to say about this fan fiction. Thank you! (:**  
-:R-S:**

**note: title is a wip (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: Chapter 2**_

* * *

They had let me go shortly after the potion had been administered to me.

I'd been vowed to secrecy about what took place in the Headmasters office, and Professor Dumbledore made a point to remind me that once I was sent into the past, it would be wise to tell no one that I was from Hogwarts 1993-1994 school year. Only select people would be informed. Those people being Professor Dumbledore, and my grandparents. I already knew I wouldn't be able to tell my own family about their future children and grandchildren. It was already daring enough to send the only female Weasley born in generations, to the past. That in itself gave away so much of the future.

As I walked aimlessly around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I found myself thinking of my late Grandmother. She had been a warm and loving woman who seemed to always walk with an air of supremacy. Never once had I seen her walk without her head held high. She was proud and always dressed in her best. Around her neck she always wore a cameo necklace, where the charmed ivory silhouette would move around just as gracefully as it's wearer. Her long thin fingers were adorned with rings, and her left wrist always with a charm bracelet. Yes, the Weasley's may not have been the wealthiest of pure-blood families, but Grandmother never once parted with the jewelry given to her by her father and grandfather. My mother held onto these items for me now, and I'd be allowed to wear them once I was old enough... of course, now I couldn't be sure if I'd ever get a chance to wear these precious heir-looms.  
My few memories of my Grandfather then came to mind. He'd had a comb-over and gray hair that had very little Weasley-Red mixed in. His face held many laugh lines, which I could picture Fred and George gaining someday in both their futures. Grandfather was tall and slender, and doted on me, his only granddaughter. Of his grandsons though, he seemed torn on how to split the time equally... though Fred and George both always seemed to do best at gaining his attention, since they both knew the elder Weasley loved a good joke. Pretty much, both my grandparents ate all the attention up. It warmed my heart to know I'd get to spend time with them again, though it would awkward to be around the two while they were still so young.

More things would be explained to me once I was in the past. As for how things were now, I'd have to slowly start getting my belongings packed and ready for my parents to claim. Good thing I tended to keep things neat and together. It would be simple to pack up everything, and since it was only December, it wasn't like I had all of my things out.

I took my time as I headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I absently passed groups of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students who were rushing to and from the Great Hall, my eye's falling on a few of the other school's students who were sweet talking some of Hogwarts upperclassmen. I held in a frown at the thought of missing this once in a lifetime opportunity. It wasn't everyday, every _year _that Hogwarts had students from other school's staying. Then again, I guess it wasn't everyday that Albus Dumbledore decided that he'd be giving one of his students a Time Turner, and be sending them back to the generation when the Darkest Wizard of all time was parading around the halls of school, under the guise of an _"innocent" _boy.

I thought of what year I would exactly be heading into. It would be December, probably this week in the past... I stopped walking, and leaned against one of the stone walls. Absently I took my wand out of my robes pocket, and started taping it against my free hand.

The Chamber of Secrets had been opened after 50 years of being locked up, that was in 1992. Tom Riddle had been 15, no, 16 when he charmed and possessed stupid 11 year old me... So if my math was right (which is often wasn't), it should be... 1940? no, I'd be better to go with 1939. Yes, I'd be going into a time where the last maniac Dark Wizard was still at large. I guess Grindelwald was the lesser of two evil's though. I already knew that Dumbledore would defeat him, and the man would end up in prison, where he currently was wasting away.  
If only I could say the same about You-Know-Who. It was disheartening that he never left a corpse behind when he 'died'. How many times could Harry face and beat the psychopath? So maybe in my first year, it was only a memory... though that left behind a corpse in a sense. You know what. I should stop thinking about this. In only a few days time would I be face to face with the future Dark Lord, better not waste my last hours with my friends and family thinking about _him._

I pushed myself from the wall, then practically ran to the Great Hall. If I was any later, I'd probably miss it anyways, and no need for me to have to beg Fred and George to sneak me into the kitchens. The house elves were sorta creepy, and I felt bad asking them for food.

Once in the Great Hall, I head to the Gryffindor table. There sat my brother Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. They were chatting away, sending glares at other students who kept saying cruel things about Harry. I felt bad for him, it was easy to tell that he was in no way involved in the whole Goblet of Fire thing. He was a humble hero, and hated having the spotlight on himself.

I smiled as I noticed the mountain of food on my brothers plate. I was so jealous of him. He could eat so much and stay insanely thin. Grandma Prewitt had claimed my mother starved him, Percy, and Bill at one point (if only she knew). Up until last year I had had the same metabolism, but sadly, that was no longer true. I had to watch what I ate, and I did.  
I gave Ron a '_love tap_' to the back of the head, causing him to sputter on his mashed potatoes, then I took the open seat to his left. I said my hullo's to Gryffindors Golden Trio while I helped myself to a chicken sandwich. That's when dread found a place at the pit of my stomach. This could possibly be one of the last times I ever got to sit with my brother, Harry, Hermione. One of the last times I could spy on Fred and George from my seat at the Gryffindor table... I didn't want to eat anymore. I took one bite of the sandwich, dropped it, and pushed the plate in front of me.

"You OK Gin?" Ron asked me, eyeballing my plate. He was looking at it like a starved man.

"I'm not feeling that well." I said. Might as well start showing signs of the imaginary Dragon Pox.

He frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that Gin... maybe you should go up to your dorm and lay down. You're kinda off colour."

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, and both gazed at me with the same worry as Ron.  
My brown eyes caught Harry's emerald eyes, I could feel a furious blush consuming my face and ears. Harry gave me a worried look, thinking the blush was from being sick. "Uh.... er... um..." I couldn't think of what to say.

"Mind if I finish that off for you, Gin?"

I smiled at him. "Knock yourself out Ronald."

Leave it to Ronald to unintentionally save me from looking stupid. I giggled as I watched my brother grab the sandwich, dip it into juice from his steak, and start chowing down on the food like it had been his from the start. I knew I'd be missing this soon. "Um. I think I will go to bed early. Love ya Ron. Night Harry, Hermione!"

I slowly got up from my seat, took a small sip of pumpkin juice, then left the table shouldering my school bag. I dreaded the day I begged mum to knit me a bag with a single strap. I had thought it would look cool for this school year, the style popular among the girls in my year. Little did I know it would dig into my shoulder from the weight of my books. Then again, I probably could have just cast a simple feather charm on the bag. I could smack myself for not thinking of that sooner.

"Feel better Ginny!" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Harry nodding in my direction, Hermione giving me a wave.

"Thank you." I replied over my shoulder as I left for the Gryffindor common room. I knew very well that was one place I'd be seeing again soon.

------

"Password?" The Portrait of the Fat Lady said absently, more focused on a conversation she was having with two other ladies from other portraits.

"Victory." I said lamely. The door swung open. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes were greeted with the sight of my second home. Nothing better than the sight of that familiar red and gold.

I stepped through the doorway, ignoring the various upperclassman who were getting homework out of the way, as to keep the weekend open and free.  
I rushed up the stairs leading to the girls dorms, and pushed the door to the third year dorm. No one was in there, which gave me the opportunity to start getting my loose possessions packed up without suspicious glances being shot my way.

I shot a glance towards the mirror which hung over the dresser I shared. The face that looked back at me was paler than usual, probably the potion starting to kick in. The freckles dotted across my nose seemed to stand out, and I had bags under my chocolate brown eyes. My Weasley red hair hung loose around my face, my long bangs held back with a clip in braids.

The top two drawers were mine, and I had made sure to sparsely fill those drawers. I opened my bottom drawer, grabbing my two hand me down spring robes. I held the two limply in my right hand, dragging them to my trunk. I dropped them both on the floor, then picked one up, shook it out, and folded it neatly. I placed it in the trunk on top of various other things inside, then haphazardly dropped my school books into the trunk.

I picked up my second robe and did the same as I had done with the first. Before dropping that one in the trunk, I arranged the books for space, then covered them with the other robe. I left the trunk wide open, then walked around to my beds end table. I opened the tiny bedside drawer and pulled out various quills and ink wells. I took extra care picking up the ink well Hermione had given to me for 13th birthday. The ink it contained changed colour depending on my mood, which was pretty cool.

I carefully placed the items in a much smaller compartment in the trunk, then closed the lid. I could hear giggling from outside the room, and knew that it was time to stop packing up my belongings. I went back to the dresser and grabbed a light blue nightgown from the top drawer. I took the clip out of my hair, quickly pocketing it. Then I ran my free hand through the my braided bangs freeing them. Reaching back into my pocket, I took out a hair tie that Hermione had given me over the summer. The elastic band stretched over my hand, rolling up to my wrist. I smiled, thankful for the small present. Then I headed to the bathroom off third year girls dorm to change.

This was only the starting countdown to when I'd be sent into the past, and I was going to try and enjoy every last second.

------

_"Ginevra."_

_I squeezed my eyes shut tightly._

_"Ginevra." I hated when he said my name in that sing-song tone. It only ever meant trouble for me._

_I tensed up as I heard the click of shoes draw nearer. The sound echoed around the stone chamber, along with the sound of dripping water._

_He was next to me now, hand resting against my cheek, thumb making circles under my eye. It wasn't a bad feeling..._

_"I know you're awake."_

_Forget him being gentle. Now his thumb was pressed hard under my eye, certainly bruising my cheek bone. My eyes popped open in surprise at his sudden attack to my poor face._

_"What!?!" I said louder than I intended. I watched his handsome face go from a lazy calm, to that distorted hateful look. The way he was looking down on me made me feel as though I was outside in a cruel blizzard with no protection against my skin. It was an awful burning cold._

_***SMACK***_

_My head was forced to the side as he back handed me._

_"Now, now." He said silkily. "You know better than to talk to me like that, Ginevra."_

_I looked up at his face, in sheer terror. I watched as he stood up to full height again, aimlessly smacking a wand- my wand- against his free hand. "I know what that old fool is planning." His smooth voice was laced with venom._

_I said nothing._

_"You don't really think such an idiotic plan could possibly work." He smirked down at me, his eyes lidded. "I mean, what could you possibly do against me? You're in no way, shape, or form... strong. Pity, one would think a pureblood would be stronger... smarter." Serpentine smile._

_I glared, making his smile grow wider._

_"Ginevra... sweet innocent little blood traitor Ginevra. Just know where you're going, you'll only be playing with fire. Be ready to get burned sweetheart."_

_He was gone._

* * *

**A/N: **My target for this story is: 2,000+ words per chapter. I plan to update every 1-2 weeks, this way I can have time to go over the chapter, while also working on later chapters in the story.

_**SnowDropp:**_ Thank you so much! It's nice to be back and writing. =] No worries, I'm feeling a lot better now! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

I didn't feel sick, but I defiantly had signs of the Dragon Pox, my skin was a pale greenish colour, and I was sweating (stupid dream, yet another day waking up in a cold sweat). My dorm mates kept as far away from me as possible treating me as though I had the plague. I guess if it had been real Dragon Pox, that would have made sense... but then again none of them knew.

I was already feeling miserable, so I had no worries about not looking the part of someone who was sick. My heart was in my stomach. Tomorrow everything would be real. I'd be leaving all I loved and for what... that horrible, horrible incarnation of an evil dark wizard. I was cursing Lucius Malfoy for ever putting that book in my hands. Figures I'd be the one 'lucky' enough to get something like. The one who'd get possessed by the younger version of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... the one who was still haunted by him. But I guess at the time I'd be going to, he wouldn't be able to do so. He'd be 13 and probably not know as much as he did by the time I'd had the '_pleasure'_ of getting to know him (at least I had hoped as much). One thing that was bound to be true though, he was still charming, and he'd probably be just as charming at a younger age. Of course it wouldn't be long until all this would be confirmed. Time was speeding past me already.

I laid my head back into my soft pillow and closed my eyes. I let my mind wonder onto that nightmare. Always the same thing, I couldn't move my body, and was forced to listen to him. Though it terrified me to hear him mention the mission I was given... though it wouldn't be possible. It just had to be the stress of it all, and him somehow feeding off that stress. I already accepted that he'd be apart of me for a long time, just a side-effect of the dark magic. I groaned and pulled myself up, pulling another pillow behind my head. Best to be propped up when _'sick'_, I decided.  
This had to be one of the most boring days I'd had in a while. I guess it would be best to enjoy it though, because I'd be thrown into chaos soon enough...

Hermione had entered my dorm looking nervous yet excited. In her hand was a rather large book which she had open towards the end. Her entrance of course snapped me out of my thought of the young dark lord and the trip I'd be taking. Her entrance also reminded me of what I'd be leaving, and sadness bloomed in the pit of my stomach again.

"Oh Ginny, one of the girls thought it would be best to get me... Ron tried to come too... those wards really do work you know." She said happily.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"Surely you know! Us girls are seen more trustworthy than the boys, that's why we can go into their dorms but they can't go into ours." She sat down on the bed next to mine, and dropped the heavy looking book on her lap.

"I didn't know that." I said, filing that knowledge into the back of my mind.. it did explain some things I had wondered in the past, but I had to keep my mind on the task. "What's the book for?"

She beamed at me, and then configured her face to a sympathetic and apologetic look.

"You don't look that good, the other girls went to Ron, Harry and I to tell Ron that you were green."

I frowned at her.

"From what they described, and from seeing you now, you look like you've got Dragon Pox! But of course I'm not a medi-witch or anything... Harry dragged Ron off to the hospital wing. Ronald will probably need to get some bruises checked, and Harry will likely rush Madame Pomfrey up to look at you.... how are you feeling?" She closed the large book and I caught a title along the lines of Magical Ailments. Of course Hermione would happen to have such a book on hand.

"Ehh. Not that great actually."

"I guess yesterday it wasn't just a little cold." She frowned at me again. Then a gasp escaped her lips.

I raised an eyebrow at her as her face took on a bit of a horrified look. "Your brother!" She shrieked bouncing up off the bed, hands slapping to her bushy hair.

"My brother?" I repeated after her.

"He ate your food the other day. You bit into it, he finished it!" She said.

It didn't really dawn on me with what she was getting at. "So, we're brother and sister, same spit." I couldn't help but look at her blankly.

"He might have to get tested for the Pox as well!" She said looking at me.

My eyes widened. Well this was going to be fun. Looked like Dumbledore's plan could backfire after all.

"We don't even know if that's what I have, don't worry. I'm sure it's not that. I think I had an uncle or some relative who had it... I know you have that book and all..." I didn't get to finish

"I hope that's the case, but I doubt the book would lie." Hermione said, closing the book. "I hope you don't mind, Ginny, but I'm going to go look and see if they boys are anywhere close by."

I nodded my head to tell her I wouldn't mind at all. Though I kinda did, I hated that this would be the last way my friends would be seeing me... who knew... what if I never was able to come back? Would I want my friends last memory of me to be something like this, them seeing me look so ill when I truly wasn't? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe this was too much for me to handle. Not that it mattered, it was already too late to pretend that it wasn't all just some weird sick dream.

_The dreams_... I'd had them since the destruction of the diary. I probably would have had them the first week as well, but I'd been given generous doses of the Dreamless Sleep potion in that time; generous to the point that now I'd have to take higher dosages as I'd developed an immunity in a short period of time.

T...I guess I better get use to saying the name, I'd have to start dealing with the git. Tom. He was always someplace in a dream, be it a good dream (though it was hard to imagine a dream involving _him_, good), or horrid nightmare, he was there. I confess I'd had better dreams during my second year, and right before the Quidditch World Cup. But after the Death Eater's and their mark showed up, things started to get bad again. I'd dream of the Chamber again, lying on that floor so weak, feeling so betrayed... then he'd kneel down beside me and stroke my hair giving me this odd look, which would shortly be followed by a smirk. He's say things, but I never remembered what they were. All I know is I'd wake up in cold sweats, heart racing. I was thankful that my mind let me go through the mornings without remembering the cruel things that forked tongue could spit at me. But last night... last night had been different. Fear swelled in my stomach.

I was disrupted from my thoughts upon hearing Hermione and Madame Pomfrey talking. They were out in the hall, and I could also hear some of the other girls talking. It wasn't long before the woman entered the dorm, eyes widening at the sight of me. I could see behind her, the other girls peaking into the room, Hermione standing in front.

Madame Pomfrey looked over her shoulder to see what I was looking at, which caused her to send a stern look to the other girls. She quickly shooed them away, closing the door behind her.

"Oh you poor poor dear. I'm afraid we're going to need to get you to the Hospital Wing right away." She said sadly.

I nodded wondering if she'd really had any idea about Dumbledore's plans. I dragged my hands across my face, wiping sleep from my eyes as I did so.

"Have you finished your packing, dear?"

I stared blankly at her. She did know. Alright then, I should have known that she knew. I was really off my game, Merlin.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said softly. She gave me a sad yet warm look, then walked over to my hand me down trunk... it had actually been my mothers when she was in school. Molly was written dead center of the opening, then my name and last name had been added. Ginerva above, and Weasley below. I frowned when I realized I probably wouldn't be able to keep it.

"I'm going to shrink this down then conjure up a papoose for you to lay on. Then you'll spend time in the Hospital Wing. I believe your parents are already in Albus' office, so they'll be right into the Hospital wing once I call for Albus."

I nodded, and took one last look around the dorm. Soon it would be like I'd never been here.

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Please review, they keep me wanting to update this story!  
Anything I said in previous notes about a Fallout 3 fic can be forgotten. I had a little emergency that involved a format on my pc, sooo, lucky all the chapters for Turning were saved on , but around 19 chapters of the fallout fic are gone... so I'm maybe gonna start working on my Beauty and the Beast fic... if you've looked at it recently, you'll notice I went in and fixed typo's and added around 400 more words.

_**:R-S:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.  


* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 4  


* * *

**_  
It was amazing how fast time moved when you wanted to savor it, and how slow it moved when you wanted it to just go by fast. The potion was already starting to wear off once I'd been brought to the Headmasters office. My parents were clutching onto me, tears streaming down their faces.

The whole room was somber, and the portraits surrounding us stayed quiet in their frames; almost as though they were muggle portraits.

Dumbledore held the thin chain of the Time Turner gingerly from his fingertips. The Time Turner itself shown gold in the candlelight, and was rather lovely. I'd never seen one before, but it was a sight, and on some level an honor to have such a rare item placed in my young hands.

"This is my own personal Time Turner, Miss Weasley." He explained. "I have used it on only two occasions, both in setting up our plans. It was a gift really, one of the few that can go back so far in time. Alas, I fear you would all like me to get to the point though."

My parents tightened their grips. I had a feeling they were hoping the elder professor would start rambling on as he often did. I know I wouldn't have minded.

"You will be starting school later of course. It's early December at the point you're being sent to. The year is 1939, Armando Dippet is Hogwarts headmaster; Grindelwald is still at large and the young Mister Riddle has an interest in his movement. I'm hoping you can befriend him and maybe turn his interests to something that might impact the world for the better..."

I looked into the old mans pale blue eyes, they lacked their twinkle once again.

"Septimus Weasley and his young bride, Cederella née Black were more than happy to agree to take in their future grandchild. Though they were rather shocked when I showed up asking... anyways. Cederella is 22 at this point in time, I believe Septimus is 26 now..."

"Sounds about right to me, Albus." My father said weakly. "Bilius was born in 1942. Phineas in '46." He added.

I frowned. Poor Uncle Bilius, he'd passed away last year after seeing a Grim. I shivered at the thought. My poor uncle must have been terrified.

"How long do you think I'll be there, Professor sir?" I asked

"As long as necessary." Was the reply. I frowned again. I could possibly be around for the birth's of my uncles, and father. This was going to be weird. Super weird.

"I know this might seem to be a slap in the face, as I know I'm asking so much of you child... not to put pressure on you, but the survival of the wizarding world is asking this of you as well... you and Mister Potter both have great tasks at hand, and I can only hope that you being in the past and Harry being in the future, can help bring Tom down." He said, as he adjusted his half moon spectacles. He then placed a tiny trunk his desk, pulled out his wand, and tapped the box. It grew to a larger size, yet was still small. He then pulled a skeleton key from his robe and unlocked the keyhole.

Upon opening the box, I saw various parchments, some money pouches, what looked like a Gringotts key, and some other things.

"This trunk it yours. Everything within this will help you get settled into school. There's a wizarding school that will be destroyed by Gellert Grindelwald in the coming months, I've worked something out with the former headmaster, yes I have my connection's to the past... might I add, it's a wise thing to make allies with people Miss Weasley, you never know when you need a favor owed to you. Remember that." I nodded.

"All these papers are transcripts, test scores your own teachers here have so kindly handed over to me. We've all worked so hard to make this possible."

My parents freed me from their clutches just long enough to allow me to walk over to the box. The first paper I pulled out was a birth certificate.

"Ginevra Molly _Black_" was the name that read on the paper. I looked at the paper, then at Dumbledore, then back at the paper multiple times. Not even bothering to look at anything else on the parchment.

"Why is my last name down as a Black?" I asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your grandmother thought it would be nice to get her relative Phineas involved."

I was somewhat confused, I hadn't really heard of this relative, but any cousin of grandmothers _would_ be a Black. After all, she had been one herself.

"Phineas was disowned for supporting Muggleborn rights." I heard my father explain. "Him and your grandmother were close. He left for for France once he was old enough, always kept in touch with us Weasley's though."

"Birth Certificate for Ginevra Molly Black, born on August 11th, 1927. Father: Phineas Black (Pure-Blood) – Mother: Thaleia Arae Carrow (Pure-Blood)."

"Carrow?" I repeated. There were twin girls in Slytherin with the last name. Two of the nicer snakes in the pit. One had been nice enough to guide me to the Great Hall in my first year after I got lost on my way out of potions class.

"Yes. Thaleia ran off with Phineas, they had planned to marry but she passed away before that could happen. Her death hit him rather hard, he never got over it."

"That is a very sweet gesture." My mother said.

One nice thing about wizarding certificate's was that the pictures of the parents made it's way onto the parchment, as well as the infant. In my case, it looked as though my parents had given Dumbledore a copy of my certificate of birth, and he'd edited it into this.

"Will I be meeting Phineas?" I asked, looking at the picture. He was a dark haired man with what looked to be light eyes. Hair neatly slicked back, rather handsome, but beauty was found in the Black family. Thaleia Carrow wasn't bad looking either. She had sharp features, lighter hair, possibly red or brown, I couldn't be sure. Dark eyes for sure. I guessed that I could maybe pass off as their child.

"Most likely not. Phineas tries to avoid the Black's at all costs. But you never know, he might pay a visit to your grandparents during the holidays, but you'll most likely be staying in school at that point. And just so you know, it's very possible you'll be asked many questions about the Black family and Phineas. He hasn't been in touch with his family for a long time, and it is easy for them to not know of him fathering a child.

Ahh, the beauty of psychotic Wizarding families who would disown their blood for not having magic, or for welcoming muggleborns into the magic world.

"I'd advise you look over all these papers once you're with your grandparents, Miss Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said with a said smile. "Time is of the essence at this point. We must allow you to leave now. In the mean time, I'd like to ask you hand your wand over to your mother and father."

I reached into my robes pocket and grasped the handle of my wand. I'd miss it so much, it really was a part of me.

"We'll make sure it's kept nice and safe dear." My mother said through a sob. She took the wand gently from my hand, then grabbed me into a bear hug. My father soon joined in on the hug, stroking my hair. I couldn't help but start crying.

"I love you both so much." I whispered.

More tears escaped my eyes at the thought this could be the last time I saw them. I'd guess the same went for them. This sucked.

Then I found a small potion vial being handed to me by Professor Dumbledore. "Before I forget, you might want to take the reversal potion." I obeyed, of course. It wasn't long before I'd uncorked the glass vial and downed the nasty tasting potion. I was already reverting from green to normal.

"Are you ready Ginny?"

I turned from my beloved parents, and nodded.

Dumbledore shrunk the box back down, and placed it into my outstretched hand. I tightly held onto it, then dropped it into a secure pocket.

I then watched the older wizard walk to his fireplace. "We'll need to floo to your childhood home now, Arthur." Dumbledore said.

"Of course."

Dad was the first to leave, shouting "Weasley House", and vanishing into the flames. I followed next. Then my mother, and finally Professor Dumbledore.

The house was just here to be here at this point. Uncle Bilius had lived here, then Uncle Phineas had inherited it, and just kept everything sheet covered, and sealed up.

"I'm afraid it's now time to send you off." Dumbledore said, frowning. The elder wizard then started to set the time for the exact date I'd be sent to.

Before placing the chain around my neck, he handed me the box containing the documents. He had shrunk down to pocket size, and I'd held it tightly in my hand.

Then he finished adjusting the time, and gingerly placed the chain around my neck.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Weasley. Remember, lock the time turner up in that trunk once you get there, and tell no one the truth of your origins."

Then I felt sick as the spinning started, and time raced before me.  


* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for the this and the last chapter being on the short side. I've had a lot going on at home, my mother has been sick and took a tumble down the flight of stairs, sooo I've been playing nurse for a while.  
Hopefully I'll be able to pick up the pace on my writing and get back into the 2,000 words area again. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I'm sure it'll happen again. Well, thank you for taking your time to read this, please remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.  


* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 5  


* * *

**_  
I had held my eyes shut tightly which lessened the nauseating feeling I was currently experiencing. When time stopped moving finally, I didn't know if I should vomit or cheer. Even though I was now standing still in place, my mind was still reeling and throbbing.

"Septimus! She's here, the girl is here!" I heard what I assumed to be my grandmother say. I opened my eyes then blinked hard a few times.

Before me stood the young version of my grandmother, whom I'd been use to seeing with dark gray hair, heavier, and a cane. In front of me now however was a Brunette woman with curly hair pinned perfectly in place. Her eyes were the same as mine, dark brown and warm. She had a spattering of freckles across her pretty face, and the same pale skin I'd remembered her having. She was thin and dressed in a pretty white blouse and waist high black skirt that went passed her knees. Over that she wore a gorgeous maroon robe, and on her feet were a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I heard the familiar voice of my grandfather shout out. It was strange to hear the two of my grandparents speak. They sounded the same, yet different, and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to be able to hear them again. It had been far to long, and I had missed the two so so much.

"We'll, I know you know me already..." My grandmother said, walking over to me excitedly, quickly grabbing my pale hand in her own, it would seem any trace of my 'wizarding pox' had already vanished. "But I guess while you're here you can just call me Cederella, or Ella if you prefer, that's what my sisters and cousins all call me, and of course Septimus." I couldn't help but smile at her. I of course knew this already, but said nothing.

"I feel weird calling you by your name... you are a little older than me too... would you mind if I called you Aunt?" If I couldn't call her grandmother or grandmama like I was use to, then Aunt would have to suffice. My parents raised me to respect my elders, and I wouldn't stop doing so even if I was being asked too.

"Aunt Ella would be lovely." She said again. "Forgive me though, I'm not sure what Dumbledore did regarding your name..."

"It's still Ginevra... Ginny or Gin if you like." I said happily.

"What a lovely name." Aunt Ella said letting go of my hands, and clasping her own together, but not before clapping. "Oh so much I would love to ask you and know... it's a shame you can't tell us of the future, but seeing you here now, at least I know we'll have great fortune in our family."

I nearly blanched at that... I hoped the sight of me wasn't the promise of money... family, yes the family would have fortune in having many children.

I weakly smiled at her.

"So sorry I took so long to get here, I was finishing putting some furniture together in the guest room."

I turned to face my grandfather at the sound of his voice. Aunt Ella turned with me, then put a hand on my back and lead me over to the man.

Grandfather was a Weasley, that was for sure. Though in the time I would know him, he would be bald. Before me was a tall man with the classic red hair of the family. His eyes were clear blue, and on the bridge of his nose were glasses that Percy would have envied in their serious look. He wore his hair like Ron did, and had a light stubble across his face like Bill would have. All and all I could see that my father had been a good mix of both his parents.

He held his hand out for me to shake, which I happily did.

"Pleasure to meet you..."

"Ginny." I said.

"Ginny. I like that." He said

"Thank you... it's short for Ginevra, but no one ever calls me that... only if I'm in trouble with my mum." I told him. He smiled.

"Well, you are a Weasley, that's for sure. I hope we'll be able to pass you off as a Black." He said, now stroking his chin.

"Don't worry, she's got the black lips and chin, also the eyes." Aunt Ella said lazily. "But there will be time to worry about that later. I'm sure the poor girl would like to settle in, and then get ready for some shopping."

"Of course!" My grandfather said, then he put a hand on my shoulder. "You can call me Septimus by the way."

"Uncle Septimus it is then." I said smiling at him, which he returned broadly. I had missed that smile in my own time.

They lead me through the living room and into a hallway which at the end, had a stair case that split into two sections, turning right to get to the next floor. We went up those familiar steps and I was lead into a room that in my time had been a playroom. It was strange to see it void of shelves and years worth of toys going back to my fathers childhood. In the wake of that, was a newly put together (magically of course) bed, with light blue sheets and white and light blue floral comforter. The window had matching curtains, and there were oil lamps on each side of the bed, resting on end tables. The closet was open with no door, and had a shelf and hanger area.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." Gran- Uncle Septimus said apologetically.

I turned to him and gave him a big hug, followed by giving Aunt Ella a hug as well. "Thank you so much, the both of you. It's wonderful!"

"OH! Professor Dumbledore gave me something, it's going to need to be transfigured back to it's normal size."

"Should be no problem." Uncle Septimus said leaning into one of the rooms walls. Aunt Ella walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yes, Dumbledore mentioned that he'd worked out some things out. He also said he's given you enough money to make a small dent in your own Gringotts account." She said to me. That made me feel good, hopefully I'd have enough money to last me if I ended up staying a couple of years.

I sat down next to Aunt Ella and pulled the tiny trunk out of a pocket, then handed it to Uncle Septimus. It wasn't long until the trunk was back to being its full size.

My grandparent's both looked through the important documents that Dumbledore had sent me here with. Aunt Ella seemed rather impressed with the story that had been spun for my existence, and had stroked my auburn hair as she read the birth certificate that claimed me as an illegitimate Black.

"The family will just love this." She cooed.

I tilted my head at her. She seemed too happy to fool her relatives. Then again, she had gone against them and married a blood traitor, thus striking her off her 'noble' Black family tree. But she had been a Slytherin, like most, if not all the Blacks.

"I'll be sure to send your 'father' a letter telling him that you are here. " She said to me.

"Professor Dumbledore didn't think he'd be that interested in meeting me." I replied pulling away from her.

"You never know. I'm going to go owl him now, then we'll head to Diagon Ally." She said. "Septimus, be a dear and fetch the floo powder."

"Of course, darling." He said "Ginny, make sure to watch that money of yours, it's a lot to be carrying around. I'm going to let you two ladies shop together, I have work to do... I advice you two stop at the bank first... best to deposit all that."

"Wonderful idea, darling." Aunt Ella said, clapping her hands together.

I watched the two leave the room, not before Aunt Ella took the money bag and key out of the trunk. She'd carry the small trunk with her to where ever it was she was writing the letter. My guess being that she'd be writing to Hogwarts as well to send in my transcripts. As happy as I was to be here, I couldn't wait to get back to school. It felt wrong to not be wandering around the halls of Hogwarts at this point in December.  
I sat down on my bed and smiled as I sunk into the mattress. I would have to find a way to make this all up to my grandparents. I wasn't sure how tight money was for the family before they'd been parents, but I knew this all had to cost them a bit to set up. Everything looked new in here, down to the painted walls. Grandfather had really outdone himself, though he'd always been know to do so. Yes, he was defiantly a Weasley, down to the large heart. Already him and Grandmother made me feel at home, and that lessened the ache in my heart.

* * *

So close to Ginny's Hogwarts arrival, I just cannot wait to get that written up. Of course that should be at around chapter's 8 or 9. We shall see though!  
I'm still in the process of developing Tom Riddle's character. I think it's going to be a lot of fun to write him as an early teen. Well, I'm going to leave it off here. As usual, expect an update anywhere from next week or the week after!  
It'll probably be sooner as I just went through the next chapter as well with edits (mainly to make sure didn't delete it since it had 15 days left to sit in the bin). Please feel free to review. -smile-  
As Always, **:R-S:**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 6  


* * *

**_

__We'd entered the Leaky Cauldron through the fireplace, and I couldn't help but feel self conscious as I held all the money Dumbledore had give me, close in a pocket. I felt paranoid that something bad would happen with me carrying all this gold.

Aunt Ella had placed both her hands gently on my shoulders and lead me through the crowd.

"Septimus might want us to stop at the bank first, but I dare say we should stop and get you a wand first."

I liked the sound of that very much, I knew I'd feel much safer once I'd gotten my hands on a wand again.

She lead me right into Mr. Ollivanders shop, right away I could feel his haunting eyes on me.

"Interesting." The man said as he came out from behind the desk where an old register sat. I tried not to look at him, focusing more on the shelves that held boxes upon boxes of wands.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Ollivander sir." Aunt Ella said sweetly.

"Cederella Black Weasley. My it only seems like yesterday I sold you your Yew wand..." He got into the details as he normally did. "I fear I don't recognize the young lady with you, which strikes me as odd... normally I know exactly who comes into this shop."

I turned my head and finally looked at him.

"Ginny Black, sir." I said, testing the name on my tongue... it seemed wrong.

"Why, another Black. I would have guessed a Weasley by that mane of red hair."

I grinned.

"Septimus and I are looking after her for my uncle, he wasn't happy with her schooling and finally decided to hand her over to Hogwarts... thought it would be best for her to stay with his favorite niece. Poor thing though, she was using her mothers wand. Thing didn't really like her, right Gin?"

I nodded along, frowning.

"Well then, you've come to the right place. First we'll get some measurements, then get you fitted with the correct wand for you, young lady."

Grandmother was a good liar. I even believed what she had said.

I held out my right arm and giggled as the measuring tape tickled me. It moved quick and it wasn't long before Mr. Ollivander was going into a back room. I took a seat next to Aunt Ella, and patiently waited.

"This is so exciting!" She said to me. "I remember when I got my wand, I was so thrilled. Nearly got into a screaming match with my sister because she still had to wait to get hers."

I smiled, desperately wanting to tell her of the last time I had been in here, for Ronald's wand. That had been such an exciting day... mum would not longer have to worry about him using a wand that was held together with spello-tape.

Mr. Ollivander came out of the backroom holding 3 boxes in his arms. He beckoned me over towards him as he carefully placed each wand on the desk. Then he opened each box revealing 3 beautiful wands to me, 1 light wood, 1 bi-colored in dark and light wood, and one in dark wood.

I was right away drawn to the lightly colored wand.

"Just pick it up and give it a swish and a flick. Remember, the wand chooses the witch."

I grinned and nodded, trembling as my fingers grasped the pale wood handle.

I felt a surge of magic run through me as I did the proper movements with my wrist. Silver and Gold sparks shot out and fell like confetti around me.

"Marvelous!" I heard Aunt Ella say behind me, she was clapping her hands loudly. "It took me around 6 tries to find my wand!"

"Very good wand there, Miss Black. Redwood, 14 inches, with essence of unicorn mane. Perfect for protection spells, and for making the wizard feel at peace."

I grinned broadly, my mouth actually hurting. The wand knew that I'd need some sort of protection on my mission I guessed. There really was no better wand for me. I already was starting to feel a sense of peace wash over me, the chaos falling away.

"How much does it cost?" I asked. Mr. Ollivander walked to the register and tapped it with his own wand, numbers swirling around as he mumbled things.

"Your total is 65 galleons 3 sickles and 6 knuts."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the large pouch of money, carefully digging around for the exact amount. It was an expensive wand, and I felt a little guilty spending so much money. But in the long run, I would need it and use it.

Once I had paid, Mr. Ollivander wrapped up the wands box carefully and placed it in a fancy bag. "I'm curious to see how you evolve as a witch, Miss Black." He said as Aunt Ella guided me out of the wand shop. "Very curious indeed."

Our visit to Gringotts was uneventful. We rode down to the vaults with an ancient looking Goblin, and they'd opened up an empty vault for me. I just poured the charmed money pouch out on the floor, curious to see how much of the room would fill. In the end I had a nice mound of gold, silver and copper laid out in front of me. Aunt Ella then took the pouch from me, and filled it up with a nice sum of money for clothes, books, and whatever else I felt I would need for my schooling.

"Dumbledore just said for you to ask for basic 3rd year books when we go to Flourish & Blotts. Any extra classes you take, you could always send me an owl, and I'll mail you those books.

I smiled at her, and then we went on our way, back into cozy Diagon Alley.

"We really should get you out of those rags, get you into the latest styles. Anyways, you need to get school robes as it is, and then some clothes to wear under those school robes. Can't have you running around like that now can we?"

I had nearly forgotten that I'd come into the past with only the clothes on my back. I'd need to get enough clothing to wear through a school year, and was rather happy that I didn't have to worry about basic wizard robes, when the school required that as our would be uniform.

She practically dragged me into Madam Malkins, where a young woman working there took my site in. "Yes, these clothes won't do well at all on such a pretty little thing... Hullo Cederella." She added

"Helen. Please do your best. We need Hogwartsrobes, winter, fall, spring... You know, the usual. Then of course, every day clothes. Her father sent the poor thing to live with Septimus and I and he didn't bother to send her with anything but the clothes on her back!"

The blonde haired woman, Helen, gave me a rather sympathetic look. "Well, you've come to the right place. Come over here dear, lets look at you." She said moving her hand at me. Then once she saw me head her way, she looked over to grandmother and started to talk to her. "Anyways, tell me how things are in paradise?"

She moved me in front of 3 mirrors, then pulled the robes I was already wearing off of me. Then pulled my arms out and directed measuring tape to stretch across me. She didn't even seem to pay any attention to what she was doing. Though I did notice her sneer once or twice at my outfit.

"Oh you know, everything's well. Somewhat unfortunate that my family took so poorly to the marriage, but I don't mind. They'll come around eventually... and if they don't well, then it's their loss. I'd rather be happy with Septimus than miserable with anyone they'd have expected me to marry."

Now black fabric was circling my body, followed by pins and thread. It always amazed me to watch the process of new clothing being made. Though I did get pricked a few times by the needle... which Helen would say "It's your own fault. You're old enough to know to stand still."

Not that I often had new clothes, I was more use to getting hand-me-downs.

"Speaking of Septimus, where is he today?"

"Oh, he's busy with things at home, and preparing for that new job at the Ministry." Aunt Ella said smartly.

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm glad that he did get it! When does he start?"

"The day after Ginny get's sent to Hogwarts." Aunt Ella said.

It was somewhat boring to just stand here listening to the two woman talking. It took everything I had not to let out a bored sigh. I confess that I did come close to it a few times.

"Helen, tell me. How are things with that musician? What was his name... Graves?"

My ears perked up at the mention of that last name. The Weird Sisters would include a member named Merton Graves in my time. I wondered if maybe Helen here, was dating a relative of him? And a musician to boot! So exciting.

"Ximenes Graves. He was a Ravenclaw, remember?"

"Oh yes, him. I never really knew how to say his name..."

"It's said somewhat like Simon. But yes, things are going very very well. He is so sweet, brought me a gorgeous bouquet of red roses the other day, and when I'm done with the girls robes, I'll have to show you the bracelet he bought me!"

"What a doll!"

I held in a giggle. Really, some things they said... I guess it would take a lot of getting use to... pretty much being in the 40s, really... it was only a few weeks away from really being 1940, anyways.

"I really think he might be the one."

"Fabulous!" Aunt Ella said. "See, I told you that you'd find him!"

The blonde woman smiled, then the needle pricked me again, rather hard.

"OUCH!" I couldn't help how loud the sound came out.

"Oops. That was my fault... Sorry dear. Your first set of robes are done though! You should be happy to know! Now turn around so I could see if they need to be fitted any more."

I spun around and admired the robes. They did look nice on me, I had to admit. Helen would later cut an additional inch of the black fabric to make sure I didn't trip.

Aunt Ella insisted I'd get 3 pairs of winter robes, and 3 pairs of spring robes, just so I wouldn't have to wear the same robes each day. It was nice to know I'd have a choice in what I wore, even if they were basically the same exact robe.

"The lovely thing about these Hogwarts robes is, once you're sorted into your house, the schools magic embroiders them with the house seal and colors. It's marvelous!"

I smiled at her. "It sounds it!"

"Now lets get some clothes for you. I hope you have a lot of money on you girl, because I have many ideas for what you must have... and you're right at that age where the boys start lookin' so we gotta give you somethin' that'll make you the cat's meow." She added the last bit with a shake of her hips, and a wink.

"Stay away from things in the red family, don't want to have anything clash with that hair of hers!" Helen added, tapping her wand absently against a parchment on the counter before her. I guessed she was charming it to say what I was purchasing, how much, and what the total price would be. Much like things would be by the time I was born. "Of course! Blues, Greens... no purple, no. Hmm. She'll look lovely, don't you worry Cederella."

"I don't doubt you Ms. Ogden." Aunt Ella said waving a hand.

By the time we were ready to leave, I had my school robes, and a rather nice looking custom wardrobe to get me by at school. Sure the designs were rather dated to my eyes, but Aunt Ella was absolutely star struck by the way the outfits all looked on me.

* * *

**A/N:**I had so much fun with this chapter. I've always been interested in the way the Harry Potter movies depict Hogwarts clothing styles, and the way J.K.R had things originally in the books. I've got figures from before the first Potter movie came out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione dressed in everyday clothes with a Gryffindor Robe over them. So for this story I'll be going that route, even though I've always like the uniform idea. I just think I'll have more fun this way, since I'm such a retro fashion nerd.  
Again, next chapter should be up in a week or 2. Remember to review =] I always appreciate it!  
_**:R-S:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 7  


* * *

**_  
"So you've got a brand new wand, some very flattering clothes... your hair is just fine... no need to do anything to that. No... you'll be the most stunning third year girl in Hogwarts." Aunt Ella said, clapping her hands together. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh this is so much fun. I'm so happy that I agreed to take you in dear... hmm, what does a young girl need."

I confess I was very curious to see what my grandmother had up her sleeve. She grabbed my wrist, and started to gently pull me towards the pet store. Again, my eyebrows raised highly. I personally never had my own pet at School. If not for the whole thing with Scabbers last year, I'd probably been given the rat. Though I doubt Ron would have gotten Pig if not for that incident so I guess I wouldn't have.

"You see, school allows students to bring Cat's, Rat's, Toad's, and Owl's. No need for you to get an owl though, we have two already... the school has plenty for students to use, anyways." I knew all this of course... well, not about the owl's that the family already had... but I guess she was explaining to me for show. It had obviously caught the attention of an old man who had been seated behind the counter.

"I'd imagine a young girl wouldn't want a Toad or Rat either..." I absently nodded, then frowned. Thoughts of Neville Longbottom filled my head. I suddenly missed the awkward sweet boy. I'd spent a lot of time tracking down Trevor the Toad. Poor forgetful Neville, of all pets to get, he'd get the one that would hop away leaving him in confusion.

"My friend back home..."I started, grandmother looked at me curiously, her head tilted to the side. "Well, she had a rather nice ginger cat." I almost mentioned Neville, but thoughts of Hermione and Crookshanks suddenly filled my head. I'd always liked that cat. He was a rather handsome animal, despite the flat scrunched face.

"That sounds lovely!" Aunt Ella clapped her hands again, then marched her way up to the counter asking where the cats were. The old man called for an employee, resulting in a young blonde haired girl to come running.

She looked at me and grandmother...er, my aunt, and led us right to an area filled with cats. Calico's, Tuxedo's, Ginger's, Grey cats, Black Cats, White Cats... so many different kinds. I wandered around the area, ignoring most of the animals. Then I felt as though I was being watched, a feeling I absolutely hated.

I turned around rather quickly, and then found myself face to face with a bored looking, wide blue eyed, Tuxedo cat. It yawned in my face, and then turned around on it's cushion, pulling the fabric up with it's sharp claws.

"I want this one." I said finally.

The young store employee seemed surprised, but she cautiously picked the cat up on it's pillow. The cat turned out to be a female, had lived in the shop for 3 years, and was rather lazy. She also was a little on the temperamental side, which explained the caution displayed by the girl.

My 'aunt' was all smiles, as she watched me pick up the Tuxedo cat. "You should get her one of those cute collars with the charmed bell's on it!" She finally said, gracefully walking over to a charmed display.

I followed her, wincing as the cat dug a claw into my shoulder.

"Good idea!" I squeaked out. Maybe I made the wrong choice with this feline.

I let my eyes wander of the different collars, and read the description of the charms the bell collars had. There were still some under a display that spelled out "GREAT FOR BACK TO SCHOOL!", that seemed to be the best to go with. Once the collar was placed on the cat, it would always be connected to that cat. The tag attached to the collar would drop a charm that when touched with a wand, would tell the owner where the cat currently was. It seemed like a great buy... then again, she had never seen these things in her time. Still, it probably wouldn't hurt to buy it. Hermione wasn't sure where Crookshanks wandered off to half of the time.

After much mental debate, I bought a pink collar. The shop owner placed it around my newly acquired cats neck for me, then I bought a carrier, the pillow the cat was seated on already, and a cute looking cat toy. I placed her into the carrier, closed the caged door with a click, let my aunt pay... then we left the store. I'd still yet to think up a name for the feline, but there was plenty of time for that. All we'd really need to do now was get my books, a cauldron, some things from the apothecary, quills, ink, parchment, and maybe a nice satchel of candy...

* * *

"Sofie." I said, stroking the Tuxedo cat's head. Over the past few days, the cat seemed to have grown to like me, and only me. She'd taken to hissing at Septimus, and had bitten Cederella a couple of times. "Yes, that's your name."

The feline rubbed its head against my hand, wanting to be pet a little more, and I happily stroked the cat once more.

Aunt Cederella poked her head into my room, as I had left the door ajar. It was early in the morning, and almost time for me to head off to Platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Are you all set for today?" The woman asked trying to mask a sad tone. She really didn't want to see me leave just yet. She'd already grown accustomed to having me around for company. I had grown just as accustomed to spending time with her as well, but I was anxious to get back to school. It was strange to be away from Hogwarts.

"I'm all ready!" I said with confidence. My trunk had been packed and checked hours earlier. Then I was dressed to blend into the muggle world, wearing a powder blue top with a black skirt that hung a little below my knees. My aunt had given me look a look of approval as she looked me up and down from behind my door.

"Glad to hear." Cederella said, walking in, looking at the Tuxedo cat wearily. "Have you named her yet?"

I nodded happily. "Sofie."

My Aunt smiled in approval. "Well, better get the cat into the carrier. We don't want to be late for the train... Head Master Dippet was very kind to allow the train to come to pick you up."

I fought against Sofie as I tried to get her into the cat carrier. She didn't like it at all. I did win in the end, though my fingers had suffered the feline's wrath... I started to consider writing "attack cat" on the side of the crate.

"Now I'm all ready. Better get goin'!"

Yes, my time here truly did seem to be rushing passed me. Excitement, terror, and sadness wrapped together in a ball and dropped into the pit of my stomach. This was all happening way too fast. It was one thing to be in the semi-familiar environment with my grandparents; even if they were so many years younger than I remembered them as... but... once I got onto that train. Once I walked through those doors into the School, got sorted... I couldn't think of it. Maybe it would be best to just put it off as long as I could, pretend that I was on the train ride back to school from home, and once I entered the castle, things would be how they were suppose to.  
I sighed to myself, picked up the handle of Sofie's carrier, and followed Aunt Ella who had already hurried out of the room, dragging my school trunk behind her.  
In only a few hours, I'd probably find myself face to face with Tom Riddle. I had to suck it up, and prove that I was stronger than his diary self thought. I was being depended on, and I needed all my Gryffindor courage to guide me through this. Riddle couldn't win, I wouldn't let him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is very short, normally I'd go through and edit more, but this week has been very tough on me. There was a death in the family so I haven't been up to writing. I promise to make it up to you all though. There's a much longer chapter after this that will probably be even longer after I'm feeling up to writing again. I've got another project in the works that was started around the time of my last update. Something involving Mr. Riddle and Lily Luna, it'll be different, hopefully I'm able to get that up sometime in the near future. I don't know if it will be a one shot or small story, we'll see. As always, let me know what you think of the story, also let me know if you'd be interested in the TMR/LLP story. **:R-S:**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 8  


* * *

**_  
It was strange boarding an empty Hogwarts Express. It was probably just as strange to stand along on an empty Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I felt rather lucky though, I wouldn't be arriving to school on my own. The Head Boy and Head Girl (a Hufflepuff boy and Gryffindor girl) happily greeted me as I stepped onto the train, cat carrier in hand.  
My grandfather followed me onto the train dragging my trunk behind him, and my Grandmother carried the small trunk given to me by Professor Dumbledore back in my time. She had removed some documents from it, of course. Those being the ones that I didn't need at the school.

We followed the two Heads into the carriage they had been staying in. The Hufflepuff held the door open for us, and even offered to take my trunk. I was impressed with the respectful gesture. My own brothers, except for Bill, Charlie, and Percy anyways, never did such a thing.  
I sat down at a window seat, placing the cat carrier to my left. The Head Girl took a seat next to the carrier.

My grandmother placed the trunk on my lap, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Grandfather placed the trunk on the seat across from us, leaving the other window seat open for the Head boy. When my grandmother moved over, he gave me a kiss on the cheek as well. As both left I got told to write often, and expect care packages just as often. I couldn't help but smile as the left.

"Excuse me for a moment." The Head Boy said to me as we walked off, closing the door behind him.

I raised an eyebrow to the girl. Then shook it from my head, and held my hand out to the Head Girl. "Ginny... Black."

The girl widened her eyes at me upon hearing the last name, then took my hand. "Victoria Dunstun." In my time I went to school with a relative of hers.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, offering a smile. The girl smiled back in response.

"So, what year are you going into?" She asked me.

"Third."

"My brother's a fourth year, you might run into him around the school. Well, most likely you will anyways." She said

"What's his name?" I asked. The train started to move. Then the door to the cabin opened.

"Sorry about that, had to let the conductor know we could leave." Then he held his hand out to me. "Terence Hopkirk."

I shook his hand. "Ginny Black." I said this time with more confidence.

He seemed just as surprised by the name Black. I ignored it. I'd probably get the same surprised look each time I said the name. The Black's were an old family, and well known in the Wizarding World. People at Hogwarts would defiantly know of each Black child mentioned.  
I reminded myself to remember the back story that had been created for me. Now would be when I'd be questioned about every little thing about my past. Teenagers were way too curious for their own good. I could already see Victoria giving me curious looks, she looked ready to play a twenty questions game with me. Even Terence seemed to be giving me that look now too.

"Ginny." Victoria said. I turned and looked back to her. Terence taking the seat across from me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"My brothers name is Geoff, at least that's what we all call him. He hates his full name, Geoffrey. He's a Ravenclaw."

I nodded.

"Do you know about the house's yet?" She asked me.

"Of course she would." The Head Boy said. I in turn gave him my own surprised look. "She's a Black after all."

Time to play stupid. "Why would my last name mean I know all about these house's?" I asked dumbly, raising my left eyebrow high.

I noticed that Victoria was glaring at the Hufflepuff. She clicked her tongue.

"You're a Black." He said again. "You know... Lucretia, Orion, Walburga, and Cygnus Black... You're obviously related to them... I mean, Cedrella Black brought you here."

I nodded. "I hardly know her though." I lied. "My dad was disowned by the family, so I don't know much about my family. He doesn't talk about them much."

Terence looked at me in shock. I looked out the window, pulling off a troubled face.

"Oh then... sorry..." Terence said. Victoria patted me on the shoulder.

"So then, would you like to hear about the Houses?"

I turned my head an looked at her, curious to hear what my 'elders' had to say about the Hogwarts house's in the past.

"I would love to." I said, resting my left arm on top of the cat carrier.

Terence had laced his fingers together and looked at me intently, and I looked right back at him. For a Hufflepuff he seemed to have a difficulty with trusting. Maybe because of the Black last name... maybe he had issues with the current Black's who attended the school.

"I'll start with my House, I guess." He said. "The kind of student you'll find in Hufflepuff is: Hard-working, tolerant, fair, and above all things, loyal. I'll be honest, because of these traits Hufflepuffs can be taken advantage of... and we might also forgive too easily because of it... but I'd say we're a very honorable house."

I smiled and thought about Hufflepuffs I knew. The description of the house hadn't changed much at all. I was curious to see what would be said about the other houses. Especially Slytherin, as that was the house that was involved in my 'mission'.

"My turn." Victoria said grinning, enthusiastically tapping her fingers on the cat carrier. Inside I heard a hiss. Looked like my new pet was getting annoyed. Victory stopped the tapping right away, moving the hand through her shoulder length brown hair. Her green eyes gave me an apologetic look, and she gave a strained laugh. Terence laughed at this, and I joined in.

"Go right ahead." I said with a giggle.

"Gryffindor House is where you'll find the bravest students in the school. We have courage, and nerve. We're a chivalrous bunch, and like Hufflepuff, value loyalty. I'd say we're a fun and lively bunch, and a very big Quidditch House."

Some things never change.

"Guess it's my turn...Maybe I should tell about Slytherin?"

"Oh no. I'll tell about Slytherin. You can tell about Ravenclaw. If anything, you dating a Ravenclaw and all, you should know better."

"Yeah... that's very true. It's just that your house and Slytherin don't get along too well, and I totally understand..."

"I'm Head Girl. You know just as well as me that we're considered biased ears with any house. I promise I will overlook any view I have on the house, just because I know a Slytherin wouldn't be able to do as such."

Yes. Some things really never change. I could hear the bitterness in her voice. The venom that spilled as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. I'll tell Miss Black about Ravenclaw then." He rolled his brown eyes and leaned his head against the window, light brown hair sticking to the glass.

Victoria sighed. "Sorry you had to hear that... I guess I could get a little vocal when it comes to my feelings on house rivalry."

"Don't worry about it." I said, waving a hand at her.

Terence sat up straight and patted his hair. "Ravenclaw is the house of knowledge. You'll find most intellectual's in the Wizarding World, who attended Hogwarts, were Ravenclaws. They are a witty bunch, love learning, and are extremely creative."

I couldn't help but wonder where Luna Lovegood, the girl who clung to me even after the whole diary thing, fit in there. I guess the creative bit was true. She was always making things... and she was smart. That was for certain, what with the Quibbler and everything.

"My turn. Last house. Slytherin." Victoria said rather quickly, shaking me from my thoughts. "They're cunning, ambitious, born leaders, and extremely resourceful. They're the one house that you won't find a Muggle-Born student, if you do it's extremely rare. Currently there aren't any, last year the only two graduated, anyways... The house is made up of Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods. They tend to stick to themselves, and are very cold to other houses. If anything, the only willingly associate with Ravenclaw. They dislike Hufflepuff, and hate Gryffindors. We've got a bit of a rivalry that's been famous for hundreds of years."

Again, it was all very right. The houses had stayed the same in words if anything. I guess I would see for sure shortly.

I hugged the little chest that held all the important documents I'd need, close. Terence and Victoria had both nodded off, so I was left alone in thought. I didn't mind though. I felt somewhat uncomfortable with the 7th years. I wasn't very use to being around upper-class-men like this, unless they were a sibling and honestly that was a very different feeling.  
These two weren't even related to anyone I knew or really knew in my time. I almost couldn't wait to get to school and find myself in Tom Riddles company.

I moved the trunk under my right arm, and crouched on the floor in front of the cat carrier. Inside Sofie glared at me. I flipped the latch opening the cage up. Sofie rushed out, jumping onto the floor. I stood up, put the trunk in my seat, and stretched my arms out.  
On the floor, the cat dug her claws into the carpeted floor. I looked at her and smiled, I reached down and scratched at her head. It seemed I was forgiven, as she rubbed up against my head letting out a purr.  
"Well Sofie, it looks like you and I will have a love-hate relationship." Next to the cat carrier, Victoria stirred.

I picked up the small trunk again, and sat back down in my seat. I was pretty bored and tempted to open that trunk up. I just didn't want to do so in front of anyone, which I'd been reminded again and again not to do.  
For the second time I was snapped out of my thoughts, though this time it was by my tuxedo cat.

"That's a very pretty cat." I was surprised, and looked to my side. Victoria was wide away again.

"Thank you." I said, placing my palm on top of the cats head. "Her names Sofie, she was my going away present."

"Very pretty name." Victoria reached her hand out, and pet the cats back. "I know I wouldn't have minded getting a cat when I went to school. My mum got me a rat though."

I almost slipped about Scabbers... it still was rather creepy to know that Scabbers had really been a man.  
"I don't really like rats." She added. "My brother has him now."

"I don't care for them much either." I added.

Victoria stood up and looked out the large window. "Well Ginny, looks like we're almost at the school."

"That's good. I can't wait to eat!"

"Me too. We'll be just in time for dinner. Though Terence and I have strict orders to bring you to the Head Masters Office. I think they're going to sort you there, rather than in the Great Hall. But we're just Head Boy and Girl, so we only get told so much. I think we're the only students who even got told about you, honestly."

I nodded.

"I also want you to know, no matter what house you get sorted into, if you ever need to talk to anyone, you can always feel free to talk to me."

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. It was a very nice gesture, but I figured it was something that any Head Boy or Girl would say.

"You don't have to take my luggage!" I said as Terence moved it off the chair.

"I insist, really." He said. Victoria had also taken it upon herself to lure Sofie back into the cat carrier. So far she was doing a miserable job as Sofie was eluding her every move.

"Victoria, don't worry about it. Sofie doesn't really like anyone, she either likes or hates me. I might have better luck getting her into that carrier... though if you want, seeing that you're so determined, you could carry her case!"

Victoria nodded enthusiastically at that idea. It really didn't take much time for me to get the Tuxedo cat into the crate. I smiled somewhat embarrassed how little time it took, then flipped the latch shut. "There you go!"

Victoria swooped the carrier up by the handle, smiling like a kid on Christmas. I smiled in return, picking my lifeline to the future, and the past or I guess my present up.

We headed off the train in an orderly line, and down to the horseless carriages that I'd taken up to the school twice before to start a new school year. It was strange that I was heading off to the same school, for the same school year, at a different time in history. As I climbed into that carriage, I felt overwhelmed. My mission was really starting now.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm excited to say that the next chapter a certain Slytherin gets introduced. I hope this chapter made up for how short the chapter before was. Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters!This is the last chapter that was pre-written. From here on out there's going to be a large gap in updates. I wont update until I've got 15,000-20,000 words written again. This is only happening to ensure updates do happen. I've got 2,000 words so far for my next group of chapters, sooo, stay tuned! Remember, feedback always encourages me... (: **:R-S:**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: CHAPTER 9**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore greeted me upon my entry into the schools entrance. I had to stop myself from doing a double take. While his eyes were the same clear sparkling blue, he held himself like a different man. His eyes were bright yes, but there was a troubled look to them. His hair was auburn, which was a big shock to me. Sure I had heard that in his youth, the snow white haired man had said hair color, it was just strange to see in person.  
He held his arms out in a warm greeting, midnight blue robes draped over his tall frame, with charmed stars blinking in and out, reminding me of the night sky- though I guessed that was the intent of the robes.

"Miss Black I presume!"

"Yes." I said, grinning up at the man. He gave me a warm smile, lowered his arms, then looked to my escorts.

"Ah, Mister Hopkirk! Miss Dunstun!"

In unison the two greeted him with a simple "Hullo Professor".

"If you two would be so kind, would you please bring Miss Black's belongings up to my office. The House Elf's will see to her belongings once the sorting has taken place."

The Head Boy and Girl said nothing, smiled at me, and headed up the stairs with my luggage; and cat.

"Miss Black, please follow me to the Head Masters office."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, sir."

I really didn't need to follow him, but of course I would have to pretend to not know the place I saw as my second home. I allowed myself to let my eyes wander, searching for anything different. After all, it was about fifty plus years into the past. So far on our walk, it all looked the same.

It wasn't long before we stood in front of the statue of a Gargoyle, something I was very familiar with in my own time. Of course now said statue wasn't protecting Dumbledore's office, but now Professor Armando Dippet's. I had seen the portrait of the man, and had noticed most of the other portraits seemed to ignore and not take Dippet seriously.

"Anguinum." Dumbledore said

The Gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Ladies first." Dumbledore added, smiling at me, eyes sparkling behind his trademark half-moon glasses. I grinned and walked ahead, bouncy up the stairs.

The office door was open and I could see Dippet sitting behind his desk. He appeared to be reading over something, and unaware of my presence. I could see he wore a black pointed hat covering white shoulder length hair, which was resting on black robes.

"Armando." Dumbledore said behind me. I clutched my small trunk to my chest.

Dippet finally looked up, blinked at us, then smiled. "Ah, Albus! Come in, come in!"  
We did.

I took a seat in front of the desk. I looked around the room, Dippet had a less elaborate taste than Dumbledore, very easy to notice. The furnishings in this office were rather drab. The most elaborate thing in the office were the ugly gray paisley coverings on the two overstuffed chairs in front of the Head Masters desk.

"Miss Black, let me welcome you to our fine institute. I was just looking over your transcripts. I must say I'm impressed with your grades, and might I add that you will be a fine addition to Hogwarts."

I smiled at the round faced man. He smiled back, then leaned back in his seat clasping his hands.

"I'm unaware if anyone has told you what to expect of the sorting."

"Oh, no worries sir. I've been well informed." I told him.

"Good, good." He frowned, then his brow furrowed. "Do you have any questions dear?"

I sat for a moment, blank faced. There really wasn't anything I could think of that would make sense to the man. Any question I had was aimed at my mission, no one here really could help me out.

"No sir." I told him with confidence I truly lacked. I guessed my Gryffindor bravery was showing itself.

"Dumbledore, anything you have to say?" Dippet said, looking up to the man expectantly.

"I think you covered things well Armando. Maybe we should bring Miss Black down to the Great Hall for her sorting though, I'm sure she's hungry and anxious to be placed in one of the houses."

"Yes, of course!" Dippet clapped his hands and stood.

* * *

We walked between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to get to the staff table. I felt eyes locked on me in my simple black school robe. I was obvious fresh blood, and obvious lacking in a house crest on said robe. I allowed myself to glance at students. Here is where the schools obvious differences showed. Boys were clean cut in appearance. Girls had very neat hair styles as well, pinned and charmed into place.  
Whispers filled the great hall, and I bit my lip. I never liked being the center of attention, I guess it came from being youngest of 7.

Professor Dumbledore was the one to get the students to quiet down. Dippet was the one to speak.  
"Today we have a rare treat, Miss Ginevra Black is a transfer here... She's in her third year . I'm not going to give the poor girls life story to you, Merlin knows you will all have more than enough time to get to know her."

I closed my eyes. To me, it seemed the the dolt had forgotten the schools name. I only could remember that it was a school that didn't exist in my time. I'd have to look over my notes right away. I was sure I still had a copy of my transcripts in the trunk, which was now charmed down and in my robe pocket.

Professor Dumbledore conjured up the familiar stool first years generally sat on for sorting. He gestured for me to sit down, pocketed his wand, then placed the sorting hat upon my head. His smiling face vanished as the sorting at fell over my eyes, a small comfort to me as knots tightened in my gut.

There was silence at first. The hat was taking its time in looking through my mind, which caused me to become even more nervous than I had been during my first sorting.

_"Well Miss... Black. I must say you're mind is one of the more interesting ones I've read in these many years. Time Travel... magic never ceases to astound me. I'm less annoyed about being woken up, I must say..."_

My mouth pulled back as I winced.

_"In your own time you're a Gryffindor, I must say the house is very fitting for you. But there is cunning, and an ambition within you that you will need to rely on for this unique mission you are on... you'll also need to remember to be the brave Gryffindor you've been the past two years. Remember what has led you here."_

I nodded in response. People around the hall giggled. I ignored them.

_"Under any other circumstance you would be back in Gryffindor, but alas, I cannot deny that you should do well in..."_

I held my breath, knowing what to expect.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Respectful claps from some students. Cheers from Slytherin. I was in another world as I walked towards my new houses table. I could think of was my brothers, friends. How they'd be horrified if they could see me now. I was unsure of where to sit, I looked around and was surprised at how welcoming the snakes were. I guess the fact I was the new and carried the last name 'Black' was more than enough to encourage them to be welcoming.  
I looked around and noticed people waving at me. I knew right away they were Blacks. I tilted my head as I recognized a boy who would obviously grow up to father Sirius Black. I was careful as I walked over. It appeared the Blacks were grouped together. I looked at them with a guarded expression. They looked right back at me, sizing me up.  
The two girls made space for me, opening a spot between them. I took the spot, of course. It was probably best to be on good terms with my supposed cousins. I offered a shy smile. They returned it.

"So, your name is Ginevra... Black. Any relation to the noble Black family?" Asked a brown haired girl, she had a pretty face, straight nose, dark eyes.

"Yes... to both."

"Who are your parents?"

I looked to my left. Dirty blonde hair, long but pretty face, high cheekbones, more curved nose. Blue eyes.

I had a feeling I was obviously not going to get names right away. I could hear a chuckle come from across the table. I looked up and towards the sound. My stomach clenched. Jet black hair, dark blue eyes. His face might still have some baby fat on it, giving him a very innocent look, what with his parted hair falling a little over his left eye. But I knew the boy I was looking at was far from innocent. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Walburga, Lucretia. The girl just sat down, why not let her catch her breath." He didn't bother looking at the girls, his gaze was locked on me. Great. I didn't think he'd be interested in the new kid right away.

"My father is Phineas Black. My mother was Thaleia Carrow." I said softly, sighing as I said Thaleia's name. It was rather said how in truth, she died without marrying Phineas, and never had any children she might have wanted, never did anything she might have dreamed of doing...

"So you really are one of us!" The dirty blonde haired girl, Lucretia, said.

"Don't tell me your another blood traitor. Daddy burned your fathers name off the family tapestry. Was very angry with him he was." The brunette said, with a sniff.

I felt quite a few eyes on me. "I'm rather indifferent really." Safest choice of words. Eyes were still trained on me. "I don't let my father shape my beliefs." I added coolly. That earned a smug look from Riddle, he seemed to approve of my comment. I felt a feeling I felt once upon a time... back when I wrote to him in the diary. Great.

"Well, I could live with that." Sirius Black's father said. "Names Orion. First year. Nice to finally meet you cousin." He had a slight curl to his dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, nice to meet you cousin. I'm a first year, too. My names Cygnus." He had sleeked back brown hair, light blue eyes.

Throughout the meal, I also became acquainted with Revelin LeStrange, Latimer Nott, Cannan Avery, Tyrell Mulciber, Druella Rosier, and Eileen Prince. Of course, Riddle also introduced himself. I seemed to have landed myself into his group of friends, due to being 'cousins' with the Black children. I guessed that was a big part in Dumbledore's plan. Plant me right into the center of things.

I glanced at Tom a few times through dinner. He definitely had a growth spurt by the time I'd end up on the floor of the Chamber. He just looked so young now, I couldn't get over that. He smiled at me the fourth time I glanced his way. I went crimson. His grin widened. I looked at my plate the rest of the meal.  


* * *

  
**_A/N: _**I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. This was the third rewrite of it. The other night I was trying to fall asleep, and ended up coming up with an idea for the story that changed my whole idea for what to do. I just love it so much, and cannot wait to write the parts.  
Updates for a short while will probably be random, at least until January when I'm on break from College. I've got a nice schedule I admit, but as of now I have a lot of projects on my plate... 10 page essay, 12 page essay, 8 page essay. It's nice to take a break and write for fun. This story just saved my brain from frying, Ahh, I really can't wait to move from draft to actual story on here. Oh well, hopefully I have the time.  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate the support!  
:R-S:


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.

* * *

_**TURNING: Chapter 10  


* * *

**_

Tom Marvolo Riddle. He hadn't killed a person yet, the worst he'd done thus far was kill animals. No one would believe he did even that. I don't believe he had intentions of murder for his family though, not at this point in time.

I had spent my first week just observing everything in Slytherin. I tried to mimic their actions, and avoid my Gryffindor instincts. The house honestly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, yet the fact I was a pureblood masquerading as a Black might have made things far better for me.

There were people in Slytherin who didn't treat Riddle that great. The upperclassman. The ones who didn't look at the charming half-blooded boy as a threat. The ones who would probably be bowing at his feet in the coming years, I'm sure down the road as Dark Lord, he'd laugh to himself about how things turned down... but I was here to hopefully prevent this.  
His robes were shabby and a little too big on him. You could tell where tares in the fabric had been restitched. His trainers were well worn, most likely magicked to stay together. Everything he had was like this though. His little group of peers seemed to look beyond this though; I was certain that they were already terrified of him. He'd probably given them reason not to tease him anymore. Any trouble from the upperclassman would probably slide, as he could play it off as the victim and see the professors deal with things.

I hated that I could almost relate to him. For the first time in my life, I wasn't wearing all second hand clothes, and using second hand books. I was an actress now, and playing the part of wizarding royalty. Too bad for me, the Black girls already obviously hated my guts.  
Riddle was the one to keep an eye on me.

In my first week as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Walburga and Lucretia went out of their ways to make my life miserable. Lucretia wasn't as bad as Walburga though. Then again, maybe she had been the worse of the two. Walburga made her dislike for me obvious from the moment she heard who my '_father_' was. Lucretia was sweet as can be when Walburga wasn't around, then absolutely horrible when paired up with her cousin.

It was the first Tuesday I had been a student, when Walburga tried to send a hex my way. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings, and had luckily side stepped the blue sparks sent my way. I hadn't been as lucky with what Lucretia had done though. My hair went from red to a bright purple.

It was at that moment in time when I realized Riddle was pulling the strings of his little band of puppets. Latimer Nott and Cannan Avery seemed to come out of nowhere. Nott walked me to class, and tried to fix my hair color... that resulted in my hair changing to blue, which caused him to become rather flustered and apologetic.  
I can't say exactly what Avery did, but the following day, there were no hexes sent my way. Though that morning I had been woken up at 5:15am, to freezing water being dropped on me by buckets charmed to refill themselves.

It amazed me that these two girls were two years my senior in this time period, yet they acted so immature. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that prejudice Walburga would end up blessing the world with one Sirius Black. Proof that there was justice in the world.

Lucretia on the other hand would mellow out in the coming years, marry a Prewett, and send lovely holiday cards to my mother, up until her death in 1992.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew how to manipulate. Looking through the tiny trunk, I realized that the man was probably even better at manipulation than any Slytherin could have been. The man had been meticulous with every document and item placed inside the little trunk. There were documents relating to me in one compartment in the trunk, that included pictures throughout a life I never lived. Then there were so many different things relating to Riddle. I probably knew more about the would-be Dark Lord right now, than he knew.

For example, he'd been born in the orphanage he currently resided at (he of course would be very aware of this fact), and that he wasn't truly an orphan (I don't think he knew that though). His father was very much alive and living it up in a big fancy manor, with his parents. Tom Riddle Sr., was really Thomas Riddle jr. His parents, Thomas Sr., and Mary Riddle currently owned more than half the property in the town of Little Hangleton. The Riddle's were pretty much the muggle versions of the Malfoy family, though Mary and Thomas Riddle were noted to be tad bit less horrible than their son (which I don't think could have been said for the Malfoy's I knew).

Diary Tom once told me that he hated his father, that the man walked out on his mother and him before he was even born, all because he'd discovered his wife was a witch. Dumbledore's notes on the other hand said otherwise. I summoned parchment, a quill, and some ink over to myself in my spot on my bed; then I started writing down notes.

I'd had to speak to Dumbledore right away, an idea was starting to brew in my head and it couldn't wait to be done. Unfortunately it was Saturday, and the other Slytherins would probably notice me going off to speak to their least favorite professor.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, my former and future head of house, was currently a 5th year and a prefect. McGonagall was a little less strict in her youth, but just as fair as she'd be in the future. Despite being sorted into Slytherin, the prefect had gone out of her way to offer any help to me. My homesickness eased up a little bit at the kind gesture.  
After the Chamber of Secrets incident, McGonagall had felt absolutely terrible about what had happened to me. Due to that, she'd looked out for me like a hawk all through my second year.

Currently I was walking down to the Great Hall with Minerva, listening to her go on about Quidditch. It was difficult for me to discus, as I did happen to know relevant events that had yet to happen, and wanted to correct some of the things she was saying. Of course at this point in time, everything she was explaining happened to be valid, so I just nodded along and smiled.

Unfortunately for me, or maybe it would be unfortunate for Walburga, but anyways. Walburga happened to notice me from down the hallway Minerva and I occupied. The brunette sent a Jelly-Legs Jinx my way. Walburga's aim happened to be a tad bit off, hitting Minerva. LeStrange just happened to be nearby at this moment as well, and I must confess, it was rather amusing to watch the dark haired, pale eyed Slytherin's eyes widen to the size of saucers. The scene almost played out in slow motion. He was probably there to prevent me from getting hexed in the first place, but was too late to prevent anything from happening.

Once said hex hit Minevra, Walburga stood frozen in place, seeming to realize that there were consequences from hexing a prefect. Sure, a Slytherin would have no problem with a hex hitting any other Gryffindor, but it went against some unwritten house policy to attack a prefect or head boy/girl for no reason.  
Walburga took the opportunity to run, all the while Minerva started shouting and taking house points away. LeStrange was the one to preform the counter-jinx. He would also go on to lose a handful more of house points for Slytherin, after trying to bribe a prefect to 'forget about the situation'.

McGonagall left LeStrange and I, causing me to apologize for the stupidity of my 'cousin'. She'd accepted my apology, and then head off in the direction which we had just come from. She was going to have to report Walburga for the hex. Personally I didn't blame her, if anything, I was hoping this would keep the girl off my case for a while.  
LeStrange 'guided' me the rest of the way to the Great Hall, then took a seat beside Riddle once we'd made it to our houses table. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the boys exchange a look. Then Riddle waved me over to the table, he then proceeded to point to the empty seat across from him at the table. No other person looked up at me, and I felt funny not taking the seat.

Tom Riddle had a very healthy appetite, that I couldn't help but notice. The plate in front of him reminded me of what Ron would be eating right now. Two chicken sandwiches, chips, carrots, and some stew.

"You know you could fill your plate up, right?" Riddle said, glancing up from the sandwich he was now holding. It was rather comical, he had it right in front of his mouth, had his mouth wide open to take a bite out, and just paused to inform me of the obvious.

"Of course." I replied, feeling pretty stupid.

He took a bite from his food.

I grabbed a ham sandwich, and piled my plate with mashed potatoes. One thing about Hogwarts that never changed was the delicious food.

LeStrange started to tell Riddle the story of what happened with Walburga and Minevra, which brought a very amused look to Tom's face.

"Walburga really does not like you." Riddle said shaking his head. "Just know that a few of us are trying to make sure you don't end up in the hospital wing, due to that girl."

LeStrange then added in "Every year she chooses a new person to terrorize. You can sort of feel, I dunno, flattered that she chose you."

I gave the two boys a flat look.

"I don't think flattery fits here, LeStrange." Riddle said with a chuckle.

"I just wish she'd quit it already. Orion and Cygnus don't seem to have any issues with me..." I said looking down at my untouched food.

In front of me Riddle and LeStrange glanced at each other.

"Lucretia doesn't even seem that bad when Walburga isn't around." I added.

Riddle nodded. "Well, for the time being, just be on guard. Don't trust anyone."

I wanted to choke on my pumpkin juice at that comment.

"Right now we're being pretty lenient on you, since you're new and all. But by next month, you'll have to learn everything it took us all three years to learn." LeStrange said.  
Of course Slytherin house would be overly paranoid (and I guess, rightfully so).

* * *

This first week, I have had very little interaction with Riddle. At most it's during meals, and then he is nothing but the perfect polite boy from the diary. It's almost tempting to want to be his friend, but I know better. I just wish I knew why he was being so nice to me in the first place. Not everyone in our house is going out of their way to acknowledge my existence. It's just my four 'cousins', then Riddle and his little group of cronies. I don't think any of them would even bother getting to know me if not for him.

It's difficult to be around him. Every night I'm scared of drifting to sleep, only to end up back in the Chamber of Secrets with him mocking me. Threatening me.

But I can't help but wonder if this Tom is anything like that Tom. Did he become that twisted by his sixth year or was he always this way? I guess that's what I need to find out now. I'll have to get to know him better, this mission depends on it. Maybe Hermione would have been the better person for Dumbledore to send. At least she'd have gotten further into research and everything.

I sighed. I missed Hermione. I was wondering how things were going back in my time. Hermione had confided in me that Viktor Krum had asked her to be his date for the Yule Ball. I was both jealous and extremely happy for her, and wished I could see both Ronald and Harry's reactions on the night of the dance.  
Another sigh escaped my lips as I rolled over in bed, and pulled a heavy green comforter over myself. The matching drapery around the four poster bed had already been let free for the night, and I was blanketed in complete darkness.

* * *

Had a bit of inspiration and wrote this chapter up in about two hours. I'm rereading the Potter books right now, so more inspiration will probably come from that. I feel so bad that I haven't updated since last year, I had 3 different versions of this chapter written up before this one. I just couldn't seem to get what I wanted done, but alas, I managed!  
I can't wait to get a couple of more chapters into this, so the real fun can start!  
_:R-S:_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. They belong to J.K. Rowling & WB Pictures.  


* * *

**TURNING: Chapter 11  


* * *

**_

_He kept to the shadows, yet his blue eyes seemed to shine like a candle in the dark. They were empty eyes, cold eyes, as blue as the sky on a warm summer day. He had a way of contradicting himself. His features were angelic, yet his intentions had always been demonic._

_I lay on that cold stone floor, the dampness attached to that chamber climbing in through my clothes, going through my bones. I was breathing still. That was all that mattered. I might not have the strength to move, the will to speak, but I still had life surging though me._

_He circled my body like a vulture, hissing to his ancestors gift. I could almost laugh at how this all turned out. He was the bloody heir of Slytherin, but a half blood. The one who Salazar Slytherin would probably have turned away, shunned. Yet somehow that man was the only person to ever leave something to Riddle. It was that gift which first gave Riddle the power to take a life, and he didn't even really get his hands dirty. Now he was either going to have his present gobble me up._

_"You can sit up, Ginevra." He said in a haunting whisper._

_He was the boggart in the closet waiting to jump out and break me down._

_"You're really playing with fire now, love." He spat the word love out as if it were a swear. "Sit up, open your eyes, talk."_

_I did have the strength. Was he giving me it? I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was fuzzy around the edges, but those blue eyes. He was as dangerous as the Basilisk, eyes set to kill, but then... no. He almost looked at me with the look Bill gave me whenever he came home to visit. My eyebrows furrowed._

_"There we go. See Ginevra, you're capable. You just need good 'ol Tom to set you on the right path. Just listen to me, love. I'd never misguide you."_

_I could have laughed at that moment._

_"Sadly, love. I am very disappointed in you."  
_

"_Why?" I asked in a hushed voice. I looked down at myself. I was dressed in one of the outfits my grandmother had bought me, and my outer robe wasn't Gryffindor, but Slytherin. My eyes were ready to bug out of my head as realization downed on me._

_"You know why, Ginevra." He walked out of the shadows. He wasn't dressed like the Tom who I had recently seen at dinner time. His clothes were new, shoes new. Everything was perfect about this Tom. This was how Tom always looked though. Under his finely tailored outer robes, he had been dressed in black slacks, a very nice black button down shirt, with a green vest over it. His shoes were black leather; and of course pinned above the Slytherin crest on his robe, was a proud prefect badge._

_I didn't say anything, just observed him. He had my wand, and was twirling it around his long fingers._

_"Like I said, you're playing with fire."_

_I licked my lips, then bit the bottom lip._

_"I know what you're planning to do..." He crouched down next to me, moving his face inches from mine. Those blue eyes seemed to darken right before my own eyes._

_"What am I planning to do?" I asked._

_He smirked, then sneered at me, pulling away from me and standing up. He sneered down at me, and looked about ready to kick me. But he didn't. He stalked away, glaring at me the whole time._

_"I'm in your head Ginevra. There's nothing you do that I don't know about, nothing you think that can be kept from me."_

_"You're not real." I said._

_I stood up defiantly. Our eyes met._

_The Chamber and Diary Tom vanished._

_I woke up._

* * *

Christmas was this week. Anyone who had something to go back to, a home...family, they had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were about six or seven of us who chose not to leave the comforts of the school. From Slytherin house, Riddle and I were the only ones left. Ravenclaw had three people who chose to stay, then there was a lone Hufflepuff, and possibly a Gryffindor.

This morning most of the school packed their things and left for the Hogwarts Express. I can't say I didn't enjoy the quiet in the aftermath. It was rather comfortable if anything. I had taken the time to relax in the common room. An overstuffed green armchair angled towards the fire would most likely be my heaven until everyone came back and the chair was reclaimed by some upperclassman.  
Curled up on the chair, I had taken one of the many journals Dumbledore had left in my tiny trunk. The cover had been charmed to look like some popular novel that I'd never actually read, and at first glance the pages were charmed to look different as well. I wasn't stupid enough to not charm the pages with Riddle lurking about.

It was noon now. I had known Riddle wasn't going back to Wool's Orphanage, I couldn't blame him for wanting to go back either. It was just strange for me not to see him yet today. Riddle was always up and on time for everything, yet he hadn't once left the boys dormitory. I was almost tempted to and check up on him, make sure things were alright. For all I knew, he had discovered his future calling, and was plotting a way to rule the world. As I pondered what Riddle was doing, my head of house and potions professor entered the common room.  
Horace Slughorn.

I wasn't too fond of the man. In one way he was a step up from the Bat of the Dungeon... in another way, I had come to truly appreciate Severus Snape even if I hadn't cared much for his teaching style. Slughorn was rather full of himself, and like Snape, made it obvious about who he favored. Slughorn was just open to favoring anyone from any house, as long as they had an once of talent.

"Why, good afternoon Miss Black!" Slughorn said, beaming at me. In the past week I had discovered something. Sitting in class I could never look directly into Horace Slughorns eyes. My own eyes were drawn to the mans mustache, and in looking at the mans mustache, I got a rather interesting mental image of a walrus. Make that a Walrus in a fancy suit.

"Good afternoon, professor." I said back with a smile, closing my book on my finger... couldn't go losing place now.

He walked over and sat down in the other overstuffed armchair.

"My dear, have you happened to see young Mr. Riddle?" The man leaned back and laced his fingers together over his belly.

"Not yet, sir."

"Hmm." Slughorn said. His face scrunched up in thought, then his gooseberry eyes glanced over to me.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I felt uncomfortable now.

The man took on a defensive pose then said "Oh no, no problem at all!"

I raised an eyebrow and leaned back in my own seat.

"I was just hoping he'd be awake. Normally I would have run into him by now. I hope the poor lad isn't sick."

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the type of person I couldn't imagine getting sick. The idea seemed preposterous.

The man did look rather worried about Riddle though. It was far from obvious that he'd been Slughorns pride and joy in this school. The man was so proud to have someone with the brilliance of Riddle to be in his house, and be his student. Surely the man was hoping to someday down the road brag about shaping Riddle into an upstanding socialite. Unfortunately for Slughorn, he'd probably end up feeling ashamed for all the things he was proud about now.

"Hullo Professor. Miss Black." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I thought bitterly.

Slughorn and I both turned to look over to the far left of the common room, where the stairs to the boys dormitory's were.

"Tom my boy!" Slughorn stood up immediately and walked over to the young teenaged dark lord. "Good to see you!"

Riddle was quiet for a few moments, obviously thinking of how to respond. He had bedhead, and was dressed in green pajamas, covering those pajamas was a school supplied bathrobe. I could have laughed at the sight, especially after my dream of seeing Diary Tom.

"Good to see you as well, sir." He said politely. "Erm... is there anything I might be able to help you with?" He glanced at me quick, then looked back to Slughorn.

"Actually, yes!" The man clapped his hands together smiling. He was obviously overlooking the state of the generally properly dressed boy.

"Oh." Riddle said with false enthusiasm. It went right over Slughorns head.

"You see, Miss Black here. I'm not too happy with how she's brewing. She has it down well, I was just hoping that maybe my best student-"

Eileen Prince was by far the best student Slughorn had in potions in this time period. I thought to myself.

"-which is you, Tom, would be able to give Miss Black here a crash course in good brewing technique."

The walrus man had never once mentioned anything to me about my brewing skills. I'd had him for a week, and he'd given me nothing but good praise!

Riddle glanced over at me again, a strained look on his face. I returned the look quite well, if I must say so myself. We both wanted a no to this question. Any other person would have said no. Riddle of course said.

"Yes sir, of course. It would be no problem at all."

"Excellent!" The man patted Riddle's arm, then grinned broadly at me. He then proceeded to exit the common room, leaving me annoyed, and Riddle... maybe more annoyed than me. When Slughorn was out of the common room, and away from us for good, Riddle dropped down into the seat Slughorn had been occupying.

"Did you really have to say yes?" I asked.

"Not my fault you're mediocre to Sluggy."

"I'm guessing you've been asleep this whole time?"

Riddle glanced at me. "What gave it away?" Sarcasm, lovely.

I didn't bother to reply. Riddle stood up and headed back to the dorms. Fifteen minutes later he was back in the common room, looking meticulous. The way he carried himself made you see past the shabbiness of his clothing.

"I'm going to the library. You're welcome to join me if you like." He was out of the common room before his invitation hit me.

* * *

I accepted the invitation to join Riddle in the library. He'd been sitting at a table near the restricted section, with more books than he could possibly read through in a single day. As I walked over to him, he looked up, acknowledged my presence, then moved some books over, and motioned for me to take the seat beside him.  
I took the seat, glancing over at all his reading material. Everything he had selected was in relation to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Looks like you've got enough books to last you through the break." I said in a whisper.

"Most definitely." He replied softly. I glanced down at the book he was reading. Something about werewolves; I thought of Professor Lupin.

I had taken the journal that had been charmed with me. Riddle had glanced at it, total disinterest on his face, and went back to his reading. For about thirty minutes, we sat, neither of us speaking. The only sounds you'd hear were from the quill he was taking notes with, and the turning of pages from out books.  
I glanced over at him a couple of times, amazed at how focused he was on his extracurricular studies, it made sense though. He wouldn't have made it as far as he did, if he hadn't searched for knowledge.  
My stomach started to knot as my eyes fell upon his hand. It was stained with ink, probably from smudging over some of his notes.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I practically jumped from my seat. "Oh nothing, nothing at all!"

He looked at me strangely.

"Just got lost in my thoughts. Sorry." I said, getting up from the chair. "I think I'll be heading back to the common room now."

He nodded. "If its not a problem, do you think you could bring some of these books with you?"

I rose an eyebrow and tilted my head.

"I can't carry them all by myself. Sure I could charm them, but since you're already heading back to the common room, I just thought..."

"No problem at all!" I said, picking up a pile of books. "I'll see you later, I guess."

He nodded, then went back to reading.

I wondered if he was happy that I had left. Maybe he'd only tried to be polite when he'd invited me to join him here. He was always surrounded by his friends, maybe he rather the solitude that the holidays brought him.

My mind wondered to thoughts of the Tom Riddle from my nightmare though. Even when that Tom had been in the diary, he hadn't come off in the way the real Tom did. Could the next year or two make such a big difference in his personality? When I went back to my dorm, I would have to start making notes of this. Dumbledore was only able to give me so much. I had to fill in the missing pieces. The boy did an excellent job of living up to his last name.

* * *

**A/N:**  
Well, I guess February is the month of inspiration for me!  
Basically, this is me getting over a boy. Silly and nerdy, I know. What can I say? Some delays in the last months were because of said boy too. Funny how things work out. Though it does sorta kill me, cause he happened to have TMR's first two initials and name. Oh well. I'm over it. More chapters should be out. Not making promises since school is getting hectic now. I have two projects to work on in my Adobe Illustrator class. Then a project just got a four day extension in my Photoshop class. I'm start a handful of late start classes. Then hopefully some interviews manage to come through for me, since I need a job! Yay for growing up.  
I can't believe I've been writing up these stories since 8th grade. I'm in my second year of college now. Where'd time go!  
Anyways, remember to review! (: You guys always make me smile like an idiot, make me think more about where I could go with the story, and just make my day 20x's better.  
**_:R-S:_**


End file.
